


My Heart Is Black As Pitch (But Only For You)

by DigitalThespian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Glimmer is a small angery bean, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Angst, Sexual Tension, Unrelated chapters, You had to find out eventually, blackrom!Catra/Glimmer, fluff?, yes that's a homestuck thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Catra and Glimmer really don't like each other.This does not go the way one would expect.(Multiple stories)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtOfKace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ArtOfKace).



> Well. Now you know my dark secret. I am a Homestuck, from those dark ancient days. I have come to sully these pristine waters with my self-indulgent horseshit.
> 
> Enjoy these gays being angry and then smooching

" _WHAT_ is your problem?!"

"My problem is that you keep being petty when I'm just trying to get along!"

"You put a _banana_ in my _boots_! Do you have any idea how hard that was to clean up?!"

"It was a prank! That's a thing that friends do, right?"

Glimmer stepped into Catra's personal space. "We are not friends!"

Catra went to push her away. "Get out of my face!"

" _You_ get out of _MY_ face!" Glimmer caught Catra's hands and leaned in closer, noses almost touching.

Catra snarled. " _ **Make me!**_ "

"Don't tell me what to do!" Catra's eyes widened as Glimmer pulled her even closer. Glimmer's breath was hot against her face, and her heart was racing.

Then Glimmer pushed her roughly against the wall of the corridor, pressing their lips together. She held Catra's cheeks, teeth nipping at her lower lip.

Mere moments later, Glimmer pulled away with a panicked expression. "So there!" And with a flash, she was gone.

Catra stood for a moment in shock. "What the _fuck_..?"

 

* * *

 

Glimmer appeared a foot above her bed and flopped down. _What the fuck was I thinking?! Why did I kiss her?! She's infuriating! God, her and her stupid face and ratty hair and stupid stylish ripped pants and her cute fluffy ears-_

Glimmer pulled her pillow over her head. "URRGH!"

"Glimmer, are you okay?" Adora was standing in the doorway.

_Oh no, I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I? Alright, play it cool._

"Hey Adora, what's up?" Glimmer attempted to smooth out her expression in an effort to look nonchalant, but ended up awkwardly grimacing.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat, but something's obviously bothering you." Adora climbed the stairs to Glimmer's bed. "What's wrong, hon?"

Glimmer let her head fall back. "It's nothing, really. Just.. frustrated."

Adora smiled knowingly. "Is it Catra?"

"What? No! Of course not! I'm definitely not stewing about Catra, what are you talking about, that's ridiculous!" Glimmer crossed her arms and looked away.

Adora laughed. "You started it this time too, didn't you?"

"No! Yes? Maybe! She's just.. ugh. Why does she have to be like... _that_ all the time?"

"'Like that'...?" Adora raised an eyebrow.

Glimmer gestured indistinctly. "You know, like you see someone and it just immediately sets you on edge, but you can't look away cause you know as soon as you do, it'll be trouble?"

There was a pause. "..are you sure you're not developing a crush on Catra?"

"NO! I'm not! I think she's insufferable and frustrating and she could be so much better but she isn't!" Glimmer huffed. "If she just got over herself and admitted she's afraid she'd be so much nicer to be around!"

"Sure, it definitely doesn't sound like you're worrying about her well-being."

"I'm not!" Glimmer pouted and crossed her arms. "I just know you do, and I don't want you to be sad."

Adora shook her head fondly. "Mmhm. Okay, okay. I appreciate how much you care, love. Now come here and hug me, I'm tired."

Glimmer sighed and wrapped her arms around Adora. "Sorry. I'm just.. frustrated, I guess."

"I mean, I gathered that from the fur on your clothes.."

"ADORA!"

 

* * *

 

Glimmer had to save Catra from being reckless. Again.

They reappeared a little bit away from the battlefield, and Catra whirled on Glimmer. "Just step off! What's your problem?"

Glimmer stared, dumbfounded. "My problem is you almost died! Why are you like this?? Why don't you care about your safety?"

Catra looked down and didn't respond.

"Well?!"

She spoke quietly. "Because I have to make up for what I did."

_Oh, man. That's what this is about? Wait, why the fuck am I feeling sorry for Catra?!_

Glimmer got in Catra's face. "Well newsflash, not everything is about you! So don't you die on me, asshole!"

"Why do YOU care?! You hate me!"

"That doesn't matter! I love Adora, and she loves you. She would be devastated if anything happened to you." Glimmer crossed her arms. "I can't- I _won't_ let that happen."

 

* * *

 

"..hey, Adora? Glimmer said you love me, and I don't know how she meant that but I can't stop thinking about it and so I had to ask you-"

She was interrupted by Adora kissing her. "Yes, you dumb cat, I love you. Now come on, I'm hungry."

 

* * *

 

Glimmer wiped the blood from her nose. "Come on, is that all you've got?"

"I'm just going easy on you. You can't handle me without your magic." Catra shifted her weight back and forth, never leaving her ready stance.

Glimmer's brows were furrowed, and she wore the shadow of a grin. "As if! Come on, I'll take you right here, no magic!" She motioned Catra towards her.

"You sure about that, _Princess_?" Catra smirked with a cocky tilt of her head. "Cause I think you're asking for more than you bargained for."

"I can handle myself just fine. I know exactly what I'm asking for."

Adora rolled her eyes with a faint smile. Bow cleared his throat. "Um. Can you guys flirt somewhere else?"

Glimmer whirled with an undignified squawk. "What? I am not flirting! Why would I be flirting with _HER_?"

Catra scoffed and crossed her arms. "Besides, I'm out of your league anyway."

Glimmer rounded on Catra as quickly as she had turned away. "WHAT was that?! You wanna say that to my face, _kitty_?"

Catra rolled her eyes. _Don't start a fight Catra, just walk away. I don't have to put up with this. Just walk away. I'm out of here._ "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go get yourself cleaned up, you're a mess." Catra waved a hand dismissively in the air as she walked away.

There was a long silence.

Bow finally spoke up. "..Did you just call her kitty? Even Adora doesn't call her that."

"Yeah, my go-to is Cat."

"Alright, fine, I'll admit I'm provoking her." Glimmer put her hands on her hips. "Happy?"

Adora and Bow exchanged a look, then looked back at Glimmer. "Sure, we'll go with that," Bow said.

 

* * *

 

Bow pulled up a chair. "Okay, Glimmer, seriously, what is going on between you and Catra? Half the time I think you hate each other, the other half I think you're about to jump her bones."

"What? No! She's insufferable! I want to just shake some sense into her pretty little head!" Glimmer scowled. "She needs to learn it's not always about her, she needs to get over her fear of admitting weakness and actually let me help her!"

"...That sounds an awful lot like a crush."

Glimmer let her head fall back with a groan.

 

* * *

 

"Had enough, kitty cat?" Glimmer smirked, Catra lying on the floor rubbing her jaw.

"Oh no, we're not done yet. I'm not letting you have the last laugh."

Catra stood, dropping back into a fighting stance. She lunged towards Glimmer.. and flew straight through where she was previously standing. She twisted to face the air above her to try to intercept Glimmer's next attack.

"Nice try!" Glimmer popped up below her instead, and kicked her further along her current trajectory.

Catra hit the wall and kicked off, landing on her feet. "Lucky shot! But it'll take more than that to take me down." She realized Glimmer had disappeared completely, and looked around, before having her feet taken out from under her with a flash.

Glimmer pinned her after another blink, then flushed at how close they were. _Come on, Glimmer, get it together! So what if she's hot-_

_Oh no._

Catra flipped them over during Glimmer's internal conflict, getting right up in her face. "Come on, you're soft, you gotta commit! You can't let the enemy have an inch!"

"You're not the enemy anymore, Catra!!" Catra's eyes widened at the change in subject. "Just because you don't know how to be vulnerable doesn't mean I'm weak because I do!"

Catra held Glimmer down by the shoulders. "Shut up, _Princess_ , you don't know me! You don't know what I've been through, you don't have to live with what I've done! So quit acting like you give a shit and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Oh yeah?" Glimmer pulled Catra in by the collar. " _ **Make me.**_ " There was a moment of stillness, both of them breathing heavily, mere inches away.

Glimmer tightened her grip on Catra's collar. Catra's gaze flicked to her her lips for a split second.

The silence was broken by Adora walking in. "Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

Catra and Glimmer spoke at the same time, Catra pulling away, Glimmer staring defiantly into her eyes, as if daring her to stay.

"No." "Yes."

Adora stared in confusion. "Uh..."

Catra got up and walked out. "No, you weren't."

Adora watched her go, then looked back to a scowling Glimmer. "What was that about?"

Glimmer crossed her arms. "Let's just say Catra's a sore loser."

 

* * *

 

Another battle came and went, and so Glimmer found herself standing by Catra's bedside in the infirmary. "You _IDIOT_! You could have gotten killed! We've been over this! You have to stop being so damn reckless, you don't owe us anything!"

Catra glared up at her. "Stuff it, _Princess_. Shouldn't you be consoling Adora? You know, our girlfriend that would be 'devastated if I got hurt'?"

Glimmer's voice broke. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe _I_ don't want you to die?!"

"..yeah, whatever. Thanks, I guess." Catra looked away.

"Ugh! I cannot _believe_ you! Fine. I'll do things your way." Glimmer grabbed her by the collar, leaning in close until they were practically nose to nose. "When you get out of here, training ground. Midnight."

Glimmer walked away, then called over her shoulder, "Unless you're a scaredy cat!"

 

* * *

 

It was midnight the day Catra was cleared from the infirmary.

The training room lights were off, and the room was lit by glowing lights floating around the room at varying heights.

Catra crossed her arms with a scoff. "What the fuck is this, Sparkle."

"Home field advantage. Think fast, jackass!"

Catra could see in the dark, had more training, and was naturally fast; but none of that mattered. Glimmer used the bright lights to ruin Catra's night vision, and as offensive projectiles to keep her from regrouping. Catra was constantly on the defensive, unable to put her strengths to use.

Catra saw another flash and jumped backwards to avoid the hit, but then noticed the light had disappeared. Before her night vision recovered, she felt Glimmer land on her from that side. Catra tried to throw her off, but Glimmer blinked to another light and jumped on her again, and again.

Eventually Catra wore down from constantly having to push the princess off her, and she collapsed under Glimmer's weight.

"Just because.." Her breathing was heavy from exertion. "I'm a princess," Glimmer pushed down harder on Catra's shoulders. "doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

Catra scowled at her, and looked away. "Shut up."

Glimmer leaned in close again, putting her mouth right next to Catra's ear, and whispered, " _ **Make me.**_ "

Catra grabbed Glimmer by the hair on the back of her head, looking straight into her eyes. "Fine!"

Catra kissed Glimmer roughly, and she bit down on Catra's lower lip in return. Catra gave a slight yelp. "Ow! You _bitch_!" She growled and pressed her claws into Glimmer's hips, not enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt.

"Takes one to know one!" Glimmer ground out and cupped her hands around Catra's cheeks, resting her weight on the girl below her as she deepened the kiss.

Catra dug her claws in as she pulled Glimmer closer, smirking against the other girl's lips as she made a strained noise.

Glimmer bared her teeth in a grin and held Catra's head back by her hair, enough to speak occasionally during their heated dance. "Gods, finally! It's about fucking time you started being true to yourself! You're always trying to 'turn the other cheek', 'be the better person' 'cause you think Adora's gonna be mad; how dense can you be? The first thing I did when I met Adora was tackle her and call her scum! Adora knows what I'm like, and she knows what _you're_ like! Quit hiding like a coward and be who you are!"

Catra shook off Glimmer's grip on her hair and pushed her away enough to talk in earnest. "Easy for you to say! You're a princess! Your mom is the ruler of this place! I'm just an ex-military general in a place that hates everything I did and stood for!"

She grew quiet. "Now all I have left is Adora. I never knew me before her."

"Then you have to figure out who you are, because no one is gonna do it for you. I had to figure it out for myself, and you're no different. I may be the daughter of the queen, but I'm just like everyone else. I'm happy with that."

"Bullshit." Catra sank her claws into Glimmer's shoulders. "You don't know me. I know me, because I have to. I know what I've done." She leaned in close. "So don't try to play 'who has it worse' with me, _Princess_. I've never had anyone but myself and Adora."

"You have me too, whether you like it or not!" Glimmer pulled Catra nose to nose. "If you think I'm gonna stand by while you mope you've got another thing coming. I'm not going to let you just give up. You can't keep hiding from your problems. I'm going to keep hounding you until you're the person you should be."

"Oh yeah?" Catra scoffed. "What a joke. What makes you think you can help me?"

"Well, I can take you down, _kitty_ ," Glimmer leaned down and gave Catra a little love bite on the neck, smiling devilishly at her soft cry. Glimmer winked. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

She teleported away, leaving Catra alone to think about what she had said.

"Who _I_ am, huh?" Catra scowled. "Like I'm gonna take advice from some stuck up princess." She rubbed her neck. _Someone needs to take her down a few pegs. If she wasn't so damn cocky I might actually like her._

_Goddammit, 'someone' is me, isn't it? Fine. You better watch out, Glimmer. You wanna play this game? I'll play._

 

* * *

 

"Adora?" Glimmer's voice was nervous.

Adora smiled reassuringly, and closed her book. "What is it, Glimmer?"

"I have to tell you something.. things keep escalating between Catra and I, and-"

Adora smirked. "Have you kissed her yet?"

"WHAT?! No, why would you think that, I-" Glimmer stopped and sighed. "Yeah.. twice. I also may have given her a hickey. I'm so sorry, Adora, I know I should have talked to you first, but.. it just all happened so fast."

"If you'll remember, I tried to talk to _you_ about it. You were just in denial, I've kind of been waiting for this to happen."

"I just.. she could be so great, you know? But she's just holding herself back, like an _IDIOT_ , and it just," She balled her hands into fists and grit her teeth. "It makes me so _mad_! You love her, she should know that that won't change! Stop wallowing in guilt and take your life back, dumbass!"

"You and Catra need a way to work through your emotions. At least, the ones you have in common. I can't be that for her, and because of the whole leaving the Horde thing, we can't spar. There's too much baggage there." Adora shrugged. "But that's the only place I could ever get her to talk, so sparring it has to be. No one else would really stand a chance.. except you."

Glimmer hid her face, a flush creeping up her neck. "Oh my gods, you really know how to flatter a girl, huh?"

Adora smirked. "Also I told you so."

"Adoraaa!"

 

* * *

 

Catra paced in Adora's room. "And you're sure it's okay? It doesn't bother you that we fight?"

Adora just smiled. "Catra, it's fine. Just don't seriously hurt each other."

Catra snorted. "As if she could seriously hurt me."

A voice called from the doorway. "Well I sure kicked your ass last time!"

Catra whirled around to see Glimmer with a smirk, teeth bared. "Oh, you little..!"

"Training room. Now. Don't get lost~!" Glimmer winked.

"See you in ten, asshole!"

"Don't keep me waiting, _kitten_ ," Glimmer purred. She blew Catra a kiss and disappeared.

Catra stood and stared for a moment. "Oh she did _not_." She whipped her head back around to look at Adora.

Adora smiled and laughed. "You heard her. Don't let me keep you. It'll take ten minutes to get there, so you better get going." She kissed Catra on the cheek. "It's okay. She already talked to me, I know what's going on. Go."

Catra gave Adora a genuine smile, and turned to leave. "Thanks, babe." She stopped and turned back. "And you're sure-"

"Go!" Adora shooed her out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Bow and Adora sat on the edge of the training room, taking a break to watch Catra and Glimmer spar.

Glimmer disappeared and Catra crashed to the ground where she was just moments before. "Too slow!"

Catra glared up at her. "As if! If you weren't teleporting I'd have caught you a hundred times over!"

Glimmer looked around and held a hand to her ear. "Hmm, I can't hear you over the sound of your sad mundane travel methods."

"You bitch!"

Glimmer grinned and teleported on top of Catra. "On the contrary, I think that you're _my_ bitch."

"Oh it is _on!_ " They fell over, Catra attempting to claw at Glimmer while the latter tried to pin the former down.

Adora gave a dreamy sigh. "Aren't they just amazing?"

Bow looked nervous. "If by amazing, you mean terrifying, then yes." He winced as Glimmer headbutted Catra, stunning her long enough to gain the upper hand. "I didn't know Glimmer could get like this!"

"I know, right?" Adora blushed. "I'm glad she has an outlet. We tried something with this kind of dynamic once, but it didn't really work out 'cause-"

Bow shook his head quickly and waved his hands. "No! No, I don't wanna know, Glimmer is a sweet summer child, I know we're all like, 20 something now but I've known her since we were like, 5! I don't wanna hear about that!"

There was a tearing sound, and then a flash of light. "...Adora please tell me that's not the remains of Catra's shirt on the floor."

"That's not Catra's shirt."

Bow sagged in relief, but it was short lived. "Oh thank goodne-"

"Not anymore anyway, Glimmer stole it last time they-"

"NOPE, OKAY I'M DONE HAVE A NICE DAY. I'M GONNA GO TALK TO SEAHAWK."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a series/compilation kinda thing now, I guess? Have more ridiculous bullshit

"Hey, Catra!"

Catra groaned. "Ugh, what _now_?"

"You know, you could at least _pretend_ to like me."

"Nah. It's a waste of my time, and yours. Anyway, what did you want? I've got shit to do."

"I was going to invite you to take a trip to town with Adora, Bow, and I, but you seem to be busy," Glimmer scoffed. "so I'll just let you get back to your 'shit'."

Catra waved dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, you nerds have fun."

"Ugh, whatever."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Adora." Catra was leaning on the doorframe of Adora's room.

Adora looked up from her book. "Hey, what's up?"

"I've got a question."

"Okay, shoot."

Catra pushed off the wall and walked into the room. "Why does Glimmer keep trying to pretend to like me or whatever?"

"What do you mean?" Adora looked confused.

"She keeps acting like she's happy to see me or something." Catra gave a humorless laugh and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "We all _know_ she's lying. Frankly, it pisses me off."

"Catra, are- are you..?"

Catra's eyes widened and she turned away. "No! Of course I'm not! That brat wouldn't understand anyway." She trailed off a bit. "How could she?"

"Mhm, suure."

"We had our own ways of doing things in the Horde, you _know_ that, and you know _no one else does!"_

"I know, Catra." Adora patted the bed beside her. "Here, come sit with me? I know you like to be pet."

"Do not," Catra walked over and sat by Adora anyway, tucked up against her side. "I just let you do it cause you like it."

"Ah, of course, how silly of me." She scratched behind Catra's ears and a purr filled the room.

Neither of them spoke for a while, content to enjoy each other's company.

"..hey, Adora?" Catra's voice was soft.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." Catra laid her head on Adora's shoulder.

Adora rested her head against Catra's. "Of course."

 

* * *

 

"Wait, are you saying that in the Horde _hating people_ is a kind of _romance_? What the fuck?"

Adora laughed. "It's really not that weird, Glimmer, I promise. And it's not quite _hating_ someone, a rivalry is more.. personal than that. It shares traits with romance, like kissing, though it's uh, a bit more aggressive."

Glimmer leaned in subconsciously. "Oh my gods, did _you_ ever do that?" Glimmer felt a twinge of envy at the thought of someone else kissing Adora.

_Now is not the time, Glimmer!_

"Well, yeah, it's not like we had the option of what _you_ guys call romance, so rivalry was all that we had."

Glimmer looked down. "Oh.. Right. I'm sorry, Adora."

"Don't worry about it. I knew this might be a weird conversation, but Catra mentioned the other day that things were different in the Horde in a lot of little ways that no one knows but us, and I thought maybe I could at least share some of it with you."

"So you're giving me a cultural awareness lesson." Glimmer smirked. "Wow, you're really stepping into your role as a diplomat, huh?"

"I guess if you wanted to look at it that way, sure." Adora made a thoughtful face. "Though I don't think most people are ready to hear about it."

Glimmer had a bemused expression. "I was teasing you, 'Dora."

Adora stopped briefly, then shook it off. "'Dora', huh?"

"Is that not okay? I'm sorry, I should have asked."

"No, it's fine. I just.. A girl named Erin in the Fright Zone used to call me that."

Catra's voice filled the room suddenly, causing the other two to startle. "Why the fuck are you talking about _Erin_? I- Oh, it's _you_."

Glimmer scowled. "Yeah, it's me. What _about_ it?"

"Don't care." Catra turned back to Adora. "Anyway, I told you, that bitch didn't deserve the time of day, let alone all the effort you put in to rivaling her."

Adora's mouth twisted. "Yeah, well I learned my lesson, didn't I."

Catra sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Glimmer looked back and forth between the two of them. "So is anyone gonna tell me what's going on, or..?"

Catra looked at Adora. "If you're not up to it, I will. Not that she'll get it, but that's not my problem."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go for a run, clear my head. Later, Catra." Adora gave her a look. _I see what's happening here, don't try to deny it._

 _Yeah, yeah, whatever._ Catra waved her off.

Adora turned to Glimmer and beamed. "Thanks for listening, I always appreciate it. You're so good to me."

Catra made a gagging noise, and Glimmer flipped her off, even as she blushed bright red. "Yep! No problem! Anything for you! Enjoy your run!"

Adora laughed and waved as she walked out. "See you later guys."

Catra turned to Glimmer and leaned casually on the wall. "You called her 'Dora, didn't you?"

Glimmer's head whipped around. "What?! How did you know?"

"It's the only reason she would have mentioned Erin. I haven't heard Adora talk about her since before we left the Horde." Catra sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't worry too much about it. You couldn't have known."

"Oh, that's.. thanks, Catra."

"Whatever, don't make it weird."

"Are you capable of being genuine for more than 5 seconds?"

"I am being genuine, you just feel the need to put on an air of false cordiality."

Glimmer made a disgusted noise. "Fine. You were going to tell me about Erin?"

"Adora hated Erin the second they met. It was honestly classic, Adora was unmooring a skiff and Erin just hopped on right in front of her and drove it off. She was _furious_. Their conflicts always played out in the hangar bay, I never did figure out where Erin was actually stationed."

"What ended up going wrong?"

"You're with me so far, huh? Guess you're not as hopeless as I thought."

"Bitch."

Catra raised her eyebrows, then smirked. "Yeah, now you're gettin' it! Anyway, to answer your question, Erin was stringing her along."

"That's awful!" Glimmer looked horrified, then she straightened up, fists clenched. "How dare she do that to Adora!?"

Catra nodded. "Looks like we agree on that much, at least. Far as I was able to tell, she liked the attention, especially from someone as well regarded as Adora. Everyone knew she'd make Force Captain; I guess Erin just liked the prestige of being the rival of someone like that."

"Did she ever show any interest in Adora, or was she just playing hard to get?"

"She showed just enough to keep her coming back." Catra sighed again. "Eventually Adora figured it out, and she.. didn't take it well."

"..What happened? How'd she find out, I mean."

"Erin started a very _public_ rivalry, with Lonnie."

"Who's Lonnie?"

"She was one of Adora and I's squadmates. It would be like if someone here pretended to be _my_ rival, then turned around and started a rivalry with Adora. It was bad form in pretty much every way." Catra scowled. "Erin was the worst."

"No kidding! I doubt I will, but if I ever do see her I'm gonna kick her ass!"

Catra snorted. "Good luck beating up a corpse."

Glimmer paled. "Oh."

She shook her head to clear it. "...what happened?"

"She got hit during a battle." Catra smiled, but there was nothing but cruelty behind it. "I was the only one who saw. She fell in a hollow, a natural ditch, I guess. I felt it was an appropriate final resting place."

"Oh, wow. That's.. at least she died quickly?"

"Huh? Oh, no, she wasn't dead at that point, she just didn't have the strength to stand. I just looked her in the eyes and said 'Hmm. Too bad there's not a skiff around, huh?' and walked away. I never told Lonnie." She looked sharply at Glimmer. "I also never told Adora. So don't say a word, got it?"

" _You left her to **die**?!"_ Glimmer looked aghast.

"Yeah! I did!" Catra looked Glimmer dead in the eyes. "What, you're any better? You wanted revenge too!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have _killed_ her!"

"I didn't kill her. I just didn't save her. Trust me, _Princess_." Her voice became quiet. "There's a difference."

"..oh." Glimmer was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. That you had to go through all that."

"Why? Why are _you_ sorry? I'm the same person I was then, why do I deserve your pity _now_? Just because I switched sides? I still killed hundreds of your people. Adora went through a lot of it too so it makes sense that she cares, that's empathy, not sympathy. But you? Why lie to me? I know you hate what I did, and what I stood for."

Catra laughed humorlessly. "At least Adora didn't know any better, and she defected when she found out."

"I knew all along, and I stayed anyway."

Glimmer walked up to Catra and jabbed a finger into her chest. "Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you deny yourself happiness? Why do you want me to _hate_ you so much?"

Catra swatted her hand away and turned to leave. "None of your fucking business. I told you the story, I'm done here. I _told_ Adora you wouldn't get it."

"Catra! Get back here!"

She just walked away.

 

* * *

 

"Adora, is Catra okay?"

Adora snorted. "No, but what in particular?"

"She just.. She keeps trying to get me to hate her, even though she's really made an effort to be better."

Adora paused, then responded calmly. "Getting Catra to talk about her feelings that aren't self-hatred is like pulling teeth." She shrugged. "I got nothing. Best of luck if you keep trying though."

Glimmer sighed. "Thanks anyway, Adora. Still want to go on that walk later?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm really looking forward to it!"

"G-great! Okay, see ya then!" Glimmer teleported out of the room and landed on her bed.

_Ugh, why am I such a mess?! So what, Adora's cute, get it together!_

 

* * *

 

"Alright, listen up, cause I'm only gonna admit this once." Catra held up one finger.

"Oh? Catra admitting something? Let me get the camera." Adora smiled. "I'm teasing, go ahead."

"You were right." Catra sighed. "About Glimmer."

Adora's jaw dropped, and she squealed. "Oh, you two are going to be so _cute_!"

"Ugh, why do I even bother," Catra rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Oh, Operation "Stop Getting Glitter In My Fur I Swear To The Gods" is 100% a go."

"That is quite possibly the worst name I have ever heard. How were you ever in the running for Force Captain? Oh, right, you're absolutely jacked and your muscle mass is inversely proportional to your brainpower; all the traits the Horde looks for in a good officer."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ dumb! I just have a very specific set of things that I know."

"I know, Adora, I'm just giving you a hard time. So, what's the plan?"

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Bow."

"Glimmer? What's wrong?" He set down his tools. "Everything alright?"

"I can't figure out why Catra is always so distant." She sat in a chair across the workshop from Bow and set her chin in her hand.

"She'll warm up to you eventually, I think. Last time I saw her she actually said more than her usual one word,"

He slouched and gave a half-wave in an impersonation of Catra. "Bow."

Glimmer perked up. "Wait, really? Also that was pretty good!"

"Thanks! Yeah, she asked me how my day had been so far. Granted that conversation didn't go anywhere, since I'd just woken up, but she tried! Her and Adora are always up so _early_ ," He shook his head. "Anyway, did something happen?"

Glimmer shrugged. "I keep trying to be nice, but she keeps brushing me off, asking me why I'm even trying. She says pretending to like her is a waste of time."

"I mean, you _are_ pretending, aren't you? Didn't you decide to be nice so Adora wouldn't have to watch her friends fight?"

Glimmer let her head fall back and groaned. "Yeah, and she is having _none_ of it."

"Well, you can either try to relate to her somehow, or you can just give up and let her set the pace. Don't beat yourself up over it; she's got a lot of stuff weighing her down."

"Yeah, you're right." She stood and walked over to Bow, wrapping her arms around him. "I can always count on you."

"You're welcome. I've got your back."

 

* * *

 

"And you're sure this won't backfire?"

"I mean, I've actually kinda built that in; this is basically the 'making them envious' trope except we _want_ it to go south."

"I trust you, Adora, but I don't know if this is gonna go the way you say it will."

"She at least knows what rivalry is, to us. She didn't really get it at first, but she understands what it is."

"I guess that's the best it's gonna be. Okay, well, enough sitting around. Let's make this happen, yeah?"

 

* * *

 

Catra silently walked up to Bow, stopping a few feet away. "Hey, Bow."

Bow let out strangled yelp. "Catra! Why are you so quiet all the time?" He put a hand to his chest and put a hand on his knee, resting his weight on it as he calmed down. After a moment he straightened up. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I was curious about what you were working with. Entrapta never explained anything in a way that I could actually understand, and the only thing I know how to work on is standard issue Horde military hardware."

His eyes lit up. "Sure thing! What did you want to know?"

"Just start from the ground up. What are the tool standards here?"

"It's not too different, we just use a different bit for screws, and hex bits for things that are supposed to be taken apart in the field."

"Ok, that's kind of how it worked in the Horde, except you just had to remember which ones were field screws."

"What happened if you took out the wrong screw?"

"Depends on how much time you had to try to fix it. If you could fix it before your CO noticed, it was fine. If not, you'd be disciplined. If it was a sticky situation.. you died, because your equipment didn't work. Those deaths were listed as 'negligence'."

"That's… that's awful."

"Yeah, well, I lived, so whatever." She turned to the workbench. "So, what's the basic foot soldier gear around here? Always start with the stuff the grunts use, you can't make good combat decisions if you don't know what you have to work with."

"I keep forgetting that you're a really good commander. I really only ever saw you and She-Ra kicking the shit out of each other."

Catra stared at Bow.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry, that wasn't-"

"You _curse?!"_

Bow stopped. "..What?"

Catra waved a hand as if to dismiss his concerns. "Honestly the fact that you said 'She-Ra' and not 'Adora' makes you alright in my book. As far as I'm concerned, they're _**not**_ the same person." She grinned. "But you also said 'kicking the shit out of each other', and here I thought you were the sweet innocent one."

Bow smiled nervously. "I am though? Relatively, at least."

Catra considered this for a moment, then shrugged and nodded. "I guess that's true, Adora's.. Adora, I'm a murderer," At this Bow looked mildly distressed, "and Glimmer is a little shit."

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"I literally just called myself a murderer, what part of that whole thing made it seem like it was supposed to be nice?" Catra made a sweeping gesture.

"I also don't like that part!"

She shrugged again. "Eh, at least you're consistent. Anyway, back to the task at hand."

"Oh! Well, I was going to say earlier that we don't really have grunts, all the soldiers that aren't princesses or officers are effectively just levies."

Catra looked at Bow incredulously. "You're telling me you don't have a standing army _at all_?"

"No, we don't. Before the Horde there was no need to, the-" Bow cut off, as though considering how to explain. "This technically isn't something I should know, but the Princesses kind of keep each other in check."

"That.. sort of makes sense. Couldn't they just use their powers on the offensive though?"

"They've all got crazy magic powers relating to where they live, so whoever's on their own turf has a lot more options and a lot more power to bring to bear. I personally think the Rebellion should be headquartered in the Kingdom of Snows, but you know. Politics."

"I see, and the Princesses all care about not hurting civilians and the surrounding area. The Horde is just getting results because of sheer numbers, and a complete lack of concern for collateral damage."

"That's pretty much the situation, yeah."

"Alright, let's get cracking. If you've only got levies your standard kit needs to be idiot proof."

 

* * *

 

"So you've been hanging out with Catra, huh?" Glimmer was sitting on the edge of her bed, kicking her feet.

"Yeah! She really seems like she's warming up a bit. She wanted to know about the field kit for the levies, maybe you just need to approach her from that sort of direction."

Glimmer sighed. "I tried that. Every time I try to reach out she just.. shuts me down. Am I not good enough for her or something?" Her brows furrowed and she scowled. "...It's cause I'm a Princess. That's the common thread here. You and Adora aren't, since she considers She-Ra a distinct person. I'm one of those 'stuck-up silver spoon' types to her."

Bow looked up at Glimmer from the floor. "Glimmer, I don't think that's it-"

"She wants to look down on me? Fine. I'll just _make_ her take me seriously."

Bow stopped. "You know, I was gonna try to reassure you, but you seem to have made up your mind."

"I appreciate you anyway, Bow." Glimmer gave him a small smile.

"...though, you might be on to something there. I think she really respects competency. Adora can fight as well as her, I can make things, you just have to find something you're better at that she actually cares about!"

"But what would that even _be_...?"

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Adora?" Glimmer was leaning against her door frame, trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably.

Adora looked up, then bit back a laugh. "Yes, Glimmer? What can I do for you?"

Glimmer walked into the room towards Adora's bed. "What kind of things does Catra like to do?" She flopped down. "I'm trying to- ow, how do you stand this thing? I'm trying to figure out some sort of common ground."

Adora smiled, then stopped to think. _Okay, she may have taken the bait, but I'm not sure yet. Can't give the game away. I need more information, I'll start there._

"What kind of things? Cause I mean, that's.. that's a really broad range. Did you have anything in mind?"

"No! That's the problem! Every time I try to reach out, she shuts me down! So I decided I'd get into something I _know_ she likes, cause then at least I know it's not the topic that's holding me back."

 _Oh, she **definitely** took the bait, score one for Adora. I **know** Glimmer, nothing's getting past me._ "Something you would both like, hmm." Adora looked over at Glimmer. "You ever fly a skiff?"

"I don't even think we _have_ a skiff."

"Not that, then. Tell you what, I'll think about it and let you know if I come up with something. Sound good?"

Glimmer flopped back onto Adora's bed. "Yeah, sounds good."

"I'm headed out to practice, I'll see you later! Oh, you can come along if you'd like, obviously."

"Sure, sounds fun!" Glimmer got lost in her thoughts for a moment.

_Does going along just to watch Adora make me a bad person? I mean, on the one hand, she invited me, but on the other, she seems to have no idea that I'm staring at her whenever she works out, which makes it kinda creepy. I guess the alternative is not going, and then she'd think I was avoiding her if I never went along anymore.. And that just wouldn't do._

"Glimmer?"

Glimmer started. "Oh! Sorry, did.. did you want to walk together?"

_Why do I do this to myself?_

"That would be great. I always like spending time with you!" Adora gave a dorky thumbs up.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and laughed as she sat up, trying to clear her head so she could teleport. _Gods, how is she real? I'm too gay for this._

Adora smiled as Glimmer popped into being right beside her. "That's always so cool. I never get tired of watching you." She realized what she had said. _Come on Adora, don't make it weird, just play it cool, she doesn't like you that way..!_ "Do that! Watching you do that." _Nailed it._

Glimmer laughed. "Well, all you have to do is ask." _Is she flirting? No, she can't be, I'm just projecting. Was offering that too much? Oh man, what if I sound too clingy?_

"Well, in _that_ case, can I request a ride-along?" _**Adora what are you doing that is the opposite of playing it cool-**_

 _Okay, don't be weird, just agree, and don't freak out, and we'll just blink on down there, and DON'T BE WEIRD-_ "Sure! Here, take my hand." _Okay, nailed it, not weird._

They disappeared with a flash.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, Adora! You're slowing down!" Catra smirked as they circled each other in the training ring.

" _You_ try putting on 65 pounds of muscle, and we'll see how fast _you_ are!" Adora lunged forwards, Catra dodging out of the way.

_Holy shit, 65 pounds?! No wonder she's so ripped! Also Catra's not too bad either. If only she weren't such an asshole._

_Wait. Did I just.._

_Did I just think that Catra's hot?_

"Hey, Sparkle, I'm talking to you!" Glimmer's head shot up.

"What? Sorry! What did you say?"

"I asked if you knew any hand-to-hand combat." Catra crossed her arms with a smirk.

Glimmer frowned. "You've _seen_ me fight, Catra."

"Yeah, with your fancy teleporting shtick."

"Alright, fine, no, I don't! Happy?" Glimmer threw her hands in the air.

"Fuck no I'm not happy, get your ass out here!" Catra grinned and sharply waved her over.

There was a flash, and Glimmer was standing in the ring with them. "Let's get this over with, then."

"Cool, first lesson: basic holds. Normally I'd start with escapes, but you've kinda got that handled. We'll still go over them later, in case you're ever out of juice." She glanced at Adora. _You'll thank me later._

Glimmer stared at Catra. _Is this even the same person? She's so.. cordial all of a sudden! Wait. She said that was a waste of time, that means.._

"We're closer in size, but the claws make practicing with _me_ kinda hazardous for newbies, so you'll partner with Adora for this lesson." Catra had a shit-eating grin whose meaning was very clear, at least to its intended recipient. _Have fun Adora~!_

 _...there it is. Catra, I am going to get you for this._ Glimmer looked over, only to find Adora looking back at Catra nervously.

 _Catra! Catra what are you doing?_ Adora looked at Glimmer nervously. "Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything-" Adora sounded increasingly worried.

 _Uh oh, gotta nip THAT in the bud real quick,_ Glimmer smiled. "No, it's alright. I don't mind."

"Good! Then we can start!" Catra still had that grin, but Adora had looked over at Catra with a glare. _Catra I swear to god-_

There was a brief silent exchange between the two that went completely unnoticed by Glimmer, lost in her own thoughts.

_I guess she was trying to get out of it, not give me an out. I could always bail, but.._

_That would mean admitting defeat in front of Catra. No thanks._

Glimmer dropped her center of gravity and held out her hands. "Alright, what's first?"

"Correcting your _stance_ , ye gods. Your feet need to be further apart. Adora, you can sit down, this might be a bit. Or you could do it, I guess." She smirked at Adora. _Here's your chance, I know you want to take it. Or are you too scared?_

They maintained eye contact for a few seconds too long, then without blinking, Adora spoke calmly with a hint of a challenge. "You know, I think I _will_."

Glimmer looked between the two of them and blushed slightly. _Okay, I'm definitely missing something here. I also need to get it together and stop getting distracted by how much it turns me on when Adora talks in that tone-_

_Nope stop do not think about that right before you are very close-_

Glimmer noticed that Adora had started walking up, and Catra was about to walk away. Before she left she whispered in Glimmer's ear, "You owe me one." _That BITCH!_

Adora stepped up behind her, and hesitated. "You're sure this is okay? This is gonna be pretty up close and personal,"

 _Don't think about it, don't think about it!_ "Yep! Totally fine! Go for it." Adora stepped closer, and she swore she could feel the heat radiating off of Adora. _Okay this may have been a mistake-_

Then Adora put her arms around her. "You need to move your hands a little this way.." She had taken each of Glimmer's hands and was gently repositioning them. _Oh my gods she's so gentle but I can literally FEEL her arms and it is REALLY hot-_

"See? You want them spaced out a little bit on each axis, so it's hard to catch both your hands in one sweep." Adora had relaxed a little, going into more detail. "It's also important to make sure you face your opponent side-on, to minimize the area they can target."

 _Ah yes, Force Captain Adora mode. I really shouldn't call it that, but she only knows stuff from the Horde well enough to do it. Infodumping! That's what it's called! I knew I remembered that from... somewhere._ Glimmer nodded along. "So I need to turn my.. shoulders? Hips?"

Adora made a face and tilted her head back and forth slightly. "I mean, kinda both? It's hard to explain. Here, let me show you." She shifted her weight effortlessly into a very low stance. "See how my arms kinda run parallel to my body?"

 _Don't worry, I definitely do._ "Yep! So I turn like this?" Glimmer shifted to mimic Adora's stance, albeit a lot less low to the ground.

"Yeah! Alright, that's your basic defensive stance. Next are basic holds. Basic holds aren't usually all that helpful in a battlefield situation, but they're pretty fundamental to a lot of more complicated stuff later on. For _you_ though, they're going to be your best move, since you can take passengers."

Glimmer looked puzzled. "Why would that help?"

Adora didn't respond.

"Adora?" _Is she okay? Was that a dumb question?_

Adora winced. "The idea was that you would drop them."

 _Oh. OH. Oh, gods, that would be awful!_ "That wouldn't really be sustainable, so it would only be worth doing against people who are strong enough that they wouldn't fall for it."

Adora looked relieved. "I suppose you're right. Sorry, I was just.. worried how you'd respond, I guess."

 _She's so.. genuine._ "Don't worry. So what's next?"

"Well, overall I'm going to take a swing at you, and you're going to put me in a hold. The actual first step, however, is to teach you that middle part where you avoid the immediate threat." _Alright Adora, you can do this, don't panic, it's only going to be Glimmer putting her hands on your arm, it's fine-_

Adora stepped up and held out her arm as if she was in the middle of throwing a punch. "So first, since I'm punching with my right arm, you need to bring your right arm around," She gestured for Glimmer to do so. "so that you can push my arm away to the left, sorry- my left, your right." Glimmer turned smoothly and put her hand on Adora's arm, pushing it away.

"Okay, so that's the basic idea. Now you need to not let go after you move my arm. It's gonna be kind of hard to explain the next step without being able to see it, so I'll just explain as we go."

Glimmer swallowed, and reached out to put her hand on Adora's arm again. She held Adora's wrist loosely, and held it out to the side. "Good, now here's the awkward bit; you need to turn my arm towards my right side, your left side. You do this by stepping under my arm, kinda, and you rotate to face away from me. My arm should end up on your right shoulder."

Glimmer slowly stepped under, but turned the wrong way, awkwardly holding Adora's arm. _Oh man I don't think this right but I'm not sure, but I don't wanna stop in the middle of doing it RIGHT,_

She followed through, but having gone the wrong way around, she ended up simply bending Adora's arm at the elbow; however this also meant she had effectively pulled herself flat to Adora's chest, with her wrist sitting on her shoulder.

_This is SO much more embarrassing than just getting it wrong. I may as well scream 'HEY ADORA! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!', because I'm still pressed up against her and oh my gods why does she have to be so hot!_

Adora's voice was quiet, and came from just behind her head. "Well, I don't think that quite went as planned. Guess I should have specified a direction, huh?" _Okay, play it cool, she's holding herself against me, it was probably just an accident! I'll just let her set the pace._

"Yeah, probably." Glimmer's breath hitched as she realized Adora wasn't moving away, or even showing any signs that she wanted to. _Is this.. Does she WANT this? I could just kinda... no, that's a DUMB idea._

She spoke softly. "Maybe you should just direct me through the motion, like how you corrected my stance." _Mama didn't raise a quitter, but she did raise a fool, and it turns out those are a terrible combination!_

Adora slipped her wrist out of the hold, then set her hand gently on Glimmer's. "Okay." Adora's voice was breathy, and she trembled slightly. _She was just talking about the lesson, okay, **good** play Adora, gotta wait for those social cues._

_Oh my gods she's so CLOSE;-_

_Oh man I'm basically cradling her,-_

_okay Glimmer calm down,-_

_way to make it weird, Adora!-_

_just think of it like dancing the tango-_

_But wait, this was **her** idea,-_

_except your partner is REALLY hot-_

_does that mean she **wants** to be this close?-_

_and could totally just PICK YOU UP-_

_I mean, I **like** it, but I don't-_

_"GODS, JUST KISS ALREADY!"_

Catra's shout broke them out of their worrying and they jumped apart. "No, that is the _opposite_ of that!"

Adora rounded on Catra. "What the fuck was that?!"

"You two are hopeless! Seriously, how long are you guys gonna keep dancing around each other-"

Glimmer appeared behind Catra with a flash, grabbed her by the shoulders, and they both disappeared again. Adora looked around, then with another flash Glimmer was back, but with no Catra.

"Where did you take her??"

Glimmer pointed at the lake with a smirk. Sure enough, there was a faint sound suspiciously similar to Catra screaming, and then a red and black clad figure disappeared beneath the surface with a splash.

"Oh my gods, you threw her in the lake." _This is not how I expected this plan to go, but I'll **take** it. Now to sort out the mess Catra just caused._ "Okay, just a heads up, I don't think you could possibly send the message 'This is war' any louder than you just did." _Gotta make sure she knows that she just declared a rivalry._

"Good. If you see her before I do, tell her the score's 1 to 0."

_Well, that answers that. Damn, Glimmer's got it **bad** , too. _

"Hey, Adora?" _Now to sort out THIS mess._

"Yeah?"

Glimmer walked closer, not breaking eye contact. "We can skip the hold practice."

_I see. It **was** just me projecting._

"It's the part immediately after that I'm interested in." _I am MAKING her figure this out. Catra kinda gave it away, though it seems Adora STILL didn't notice._

 _What?_ "Part after? But that would be basic throws, and you really can't do those-"

 _Gods, she's such a dumbass. And somehow she makes it SO endearing._ Glimmer walked up till they were only a foot away. "I'm interested in the part that happens in-between,"

She took Adora's wrist again, but with her left hand. "the part after _this_." She turned the same way she did before, but this time she just twirled around and pressed herself to Adora. She pulled her arm around so that Adora's arm held her around the shoulders, pressing gently against her neck. _If she doesn't pick up on it this time, I might just give up and kiss her, because this ain't subtle._

Adora was stock still at first, then she relaxed and held Glimmer's shoulders a little tighter. "Yeah? This seems to be your area of expertise; I'll let _you_ lead this time." Her voice was playful. _Smooth move, this way I'm absolutely sure._

Glimmer looked up at her, craning her neck. _I'm not sure if she's just being playful, or if she still doesn't get it. Time for the blunt approach_. "Adora?"

"Yeah?" _Oh no, did I mess it up somehow?_

"That was very smooth, and all, but I want to be clear on something; are we still sparring, or is this something else now?"

"..do _you_ want it to be something else?"

"Oh my _gods_ Adora, you are _such_ a dumbass," Glimmer rolled her eyes with a smile and turned in Adora's arms, pulling her into a kiss.

Adora held her tighter. _**Oh**. Got it. Okay, that's pretty unambiguous._ She froze. _Oh, no. What if the Rebellion has different meanings for kiss-_

"Adora, I can _hear_ you overthinking it. Stop worrying. You have more important things to be doing. Most notably, _me_."

Adora kissed her back.

After a few long moments, they broke apart, and Glimmer smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Adora smiled, but Glimmer could tell she was still worried.

"You are _still_ worrying. Incredible," Glimmer spoke fondly and cupped her hands around Adora's cheeks. "I am kissing you because I am interested in pursuing a romantic relationship _with you_. My quip about 'notably, me' _was_ in fact, an innuendo. You may take your time processing, provided I am allowed to kiss you in the meantime while you puzzle this all out."

Adora looked stunned, then leaned down and scooped Glimmer up in a bridal carry. "Yes, I _absolutely_ want to date you!"

"Good, then either take me somewhere I can kiss you senseless, or let me take us there, because I have been dreaming of this for a while now, and I am _going_ to make good on that fantasy."

_" **YOU!!** "_

"Really?! Now?! Ugh, _fine_. Yes, me. Yes, I threw you in the lake. No, I don't regret it. Oh, and by the way? It's 1-0."

Catra cackled. "Damn, Adora, you were right!"

Adora shrugged, still holding Glimmer. "Actually I think it just kinda worked out."

Glimmer flipped Catra off. "Are you done bothering me?"

Catra ignored her. "Well, either way, thanks." She gave Adora a challenging look. _So, we both want a piece of her, and we both want it now._

Adora was unimpressed. _That's probably the understatement of the century._

"Okay, you two are doing that _thing_ again where you stare at each other and suddenly the conversation is totally different, what the _fuck_ is going on?"

"We just know each other really, _really_ well. We can communicate a lot through just body language."

Catra smirked. "For instance, right now we're-"

Adora's eyes widened. "Catra don't you dare!-"

"-arguing about which one of us gets to have you first."

" _Catra!!"_ Adora sputtered.

"I cannot believe you. You're ridiculous. Do I seriously have to decide this?" Glimmer hopped down. "Alright, fine."

Catra looked at Glimmer, then looked at Adora and raised an eyebrow. _We could always just share._ She winked.

Adora hid her face in her hands, but then looked back at Catra, face burning. _I'm game if she is._

Catra choked.

Glimmer gestured at Catra. "What the hell?? Gods, you guys are so fucking weird! What _now_?"

"I called Catra's bluff."

"Like hell I'm bluffing, I just didn't expect you to accept!"

" _What bluff?!"_

She turned towards Glimmer. "My 'bluff' was suggesting that we simply," She made a point of looking her over, then licked her lips. " _share_."

_OH. Wait, if she said she called her bluff, then- Oh my gods, Adora's on board. OH MY GODS, SO IS CATRA. Am I seriously about to do this? You know what? Later. I want to get used to one at a time first. This is SO weird to think about like this._

Glimmer feigned an aloof expression. "Mm, not _this_ time kitty cat." Adora snorted and hid her smile behind a hand.

Catra flipped her off. "Don't fucking call me that."

"Make me. Anyway, as I was saying, not _this_ time. But if you two are offering to show me a good time..."

Adora and Catra traded the same look. _Holy shit, did we just..?_ They nodded and turned back to Glimmer.

"Time and place, babe." Adora purred in her ear.

"Hey, Catra?" Glimmer smirked.

"What." Catra crossed her arms, deadpan.

"You can wait. I'm gonna go jump Adora. Bye!"

Glimmer set a hand on Adora's shoulder and they disappeared.

 

_"Bitch!"_


	3. Wait, She Was *Flirting?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra starts a prank war. Adora is oblivious. Glimmer gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know if anything seems off!

"Hey, are you sure this is a good idea?" Adora looked worried.

Catra smirked. "Eh, I've never let that stop me before, have I?"

"I suppose that's true." Adora shrugged. "And she can teleport, so I guess it's harmless..."

"Exactly, it'll just be hilarious."

"Well, don't come crying to me when she gets revenge."

"Mm, she can have as much revenge as she likes."

"Ugh, _gross_ Catra, keep your hatecrush on Glimmer to yourself, I don't wanna hear about that."

"Oh, like you're one to talk, miss 'I would die for your daughter'!"

"You are paraphrasing that, _and_ it's out of context!!"

"Suuure."

 

* * *

 

"So, I was thinking, and I really think we should- _holy shit!"_ Catra was interrupted mid-sentence by a deluge of water from above. She hissed and looked up, then around her, but she didn't see anything. "What the _fuck_? Do you guys have crazy freak weather or something?"

Adora stifled a laugh. "I told you not to come crying to me when she got revenge."

"How did she even _do_ that though?!"

 

* * *

 

"HOT! Hot, hot, hot, what the hell, why is my food so spicy?! Who-" Glimmer stopped, eyes still watering. " _Catra_. Oh, I'm gonna get her for this."

Bow looked nervous. "Are you sure that's a good idea? She doesn't seem to know the meaning of the term 'deescalation'."

"Oh, it's a terrible idea, but when has _that_ ever stopped me?"

"Oh boy. Just let me know once you've made your move so I can be at least 5 feet away from you at all times."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Bow, real helpful."

"Hey, this is _your_ fight, not mine."

 

* * *

 

"ADORA!" Catra huffed. "YOU'RE NOT THAT FAR AWAY, I _KNOW_ YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Glimmer and Bow snickered from the bushes in the courtyard. "How long before she figures out it's a scarecrow Adora?"

Glimmer grinned. "Knowing Catra? Not 'till she comes down here."

"Ooh, harsh."

There was a thump, then footsteps. "Did-" Bow shook his head, as if to clear it. "did she just jump down from the castle wall?!"

"I can hear you, Bow! And you don't talk to yourself, so I know _you're_ there too, Adora."

"Not Adora!" Glimmer hopped up gleefully and waved. "Gotcha, kitty-cat! Later!"

"Glimmer this was _your_ idea don't stick _me_ with it!"

She vanished with a flash.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna take it out on you, Bow." She gave a cocky grin. "But, wouldn't you like to get back at her for just ditching you?"

"...Deal."

 

* * *

 

"Um, Adora? Did you happen to see if Catra came in here today?" Glimmer was leaning her head out of her bedroom door. "Because all of my clothes have been replaced with yours."

" _What?!"_ Adora was shocked. "Are they in my room then...? I suppose I'll check for you. Stay there!"

"Yep, don't worry, definitely not coming out like this."

Adora turned and walked away, a rising blush on her face. _No, do **not** think about Glimmer without her clothes on- **dang it Adora quit being so gay-**_ She opened the door to her room to find Bow chatting with Catra. In her room. _What._

"Hey, Adora," Catra tried to hold back a smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

Adora half-laughed and shook her head, walking over to the other two. "Catra, did you steal Glimmer's clothes?"

Catra looked innocently up at Adora. "Of course not!"

"Uh-huh."

Bow piped up. "I can vouch for Catra on this one."

Adora looked surprised, then shrugged. "Cool. Good enough for me." She opened her dresser. "Yep, and here they are. But how could that have happened...?"

Catra and Bow were cackling silently behind Adora, then stilled as she turned back.

"You guys have any idea- Okay, what's funny?" Adora put her hands on her hips. "I have to get these to Glimmer, so you're off the hook this time."

She left, and Catra and Bow looked at each other. "Told you she'd fall for it."

"Glimmer won't."

"Which is why _we_ , are getting out of here while we can."

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe Bow betrayed me!" Glimmer flopped down melodramatically. "Laid low, by my oldest friend."

Adora snorted. "You're ridiculous." _And adorable._

"Thanks, I feel so supported."

"I'm glad, I'm really putting in the extra mile here." _What are you doing Adora you idiot-_

Glimmer burst out laughing. "Oh my gods that was perfect! Did you have that ready or something?!"

 _Nevermind, as you were, Adora. Good work, soldier-_ "I kinda just said what came to mind."

"That's fantastic! I never have any good comebacks like that."

"I usually don't either, I think I was just lucky." Adora shrugged.

"No way, you're always super eloquent! Okay, that's not _strictly_ true, but _I_ like the way you talk!" 

_Oh. I'm really hooked on this girl, huh?_ "Oh, uh, thanks!"

She gave Adora a huge grin. "Of course!" Her grin turned to a small smile. "..maybe, you could read to me sometime?"

Adora smiled back. "Of course! What would I read, though?" _Great! This will be a great opportunity to spend time with Glimmer, **and** do something nice for her at the same time. _

Glimmer shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, it's more about hearing you talk."

"Oh, uh.. I also don't really know enough books to make a recommendation, so.."

Glimmer gave a fond but exasperated smile. "Just pick out a love story then."

"Oh. A- A love story. Got it. No problem!" _This was a mistake. I can't read something like that to **Glimmer** , I'll give myself away for sure!_

"Could it be a bedtime story?"

 _Oh I am **so** screwed._ "Sure!" _May as well make the most of it before it goes to hell._

"Okay! I'll see you tonight, then?"

 _Tonight?! Oh shit, I am not gonna be ready-_ "See you tonight!"

"Oh, also I need help getting back at Bow, still."

"Alright, fine. I'll help." _I **really** can't say no to this girl, can I?_

 

* * *

 

Adora walked down the hall in a daze. _Glimmer just kissed me. A lot. Am I allowed to ask to do that again? What's the protocol for making out with a Princess? Oh my gods her mom will **kill** me-_

"Oh, hey Adora!"

Adora screeched and jumped to a fighting stance, then relaxed. "Bow! You scared me!"

Bow had jumped back with a yelp upon Adora rounding on him, but he then composed himself. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay. What's up?"

"Just passing by, but what about you? What's gotten you so worked up?"

"Uh, nothing! Definitely nothing at all to do with Glimmer."

Bow looked a little closer in the dim light of the hall. "Oh my gods you made out with her."

"What!? No! Why would you think that, that's ridiculous!" Adora was starting to visibly panic.

"Adora, she gave you a hickey. If she didn't want people to know that's her own damn fault for leaving a mark where someone could see. That aside, you two are just so cute together!"

"Thanks..? I think?"

"You think? Why wouldn't that be good?"

Adora sighed. "I'll be honest, I have no idea what you're talking about. Glimmer's cute no matter who's she with."

"No, I meant together as in a couple!"

"A couple?"

"Do they not have couples in the Horde?! Couples are when two people who really like each other hang out and do stuff together a lot. And also make out." His expression turned horrified. "Oh my gods, that means you don't know! Adora, you and Glimmer have been dating for the past two weeks!"

"Whaaaat? No way! Pfft, she's not that into me."

"She holds your hand _all_ the time."

"She's just very physically affectionate!"

"She kisses you on the cheek when she sees you get back from missions."

"It's always nerve wracking being away, I appreciate her being so supportive!"

"She started wearing that red bracelet."

"Why does _that_ have anything to do with this?"

"Because you wear red! She wanted to match, so she started wearing red!"

"It could be a coincidence!"

"No one wears red jewelry here because of the Horde!"

"Alright, fine, the bracelet might mean she's fond of me, but not necessarily like _that_ -"

"Adora, she looked you in the eyes when we were stargazing last week and said 'I love you, you know that, right?'"

"I thought she was just reassuring me that you guys still wanted me around!"

"Okay, we're gonna unpack that later, but right now you're gonna go tell that girl how you feel!"

"WHAT?! No, I-" She tried to compose herself. "I mean, tell her what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can guarantee you will get a _lot_ more kisses if you do."

Adora stopped. "..I will?"

"She's crazy about you. Go get her, tiger." Bow waved her back towards Glimmer's room. "You might need a change of clothes!"

She didn't answer, already walking quickly back to Glimmer's room. She knocked on the door. 

"Come on in!"

Adora entered the room to see Glimmer's feet kicking slowly, dangling off the edge of the bed. _She must be laying back with her knees on the edge. Gods, she's so cute._

"Bow, she is a _fantastic_ kisser." She sighed dreamily. "I'll spare you the details, but let's just say it was amazing."

Adora was stock still. _Shit! Do I say something? I wasn't supposed to hear that!_

"Bow?" Glimmer sat up, and jerked when she saw Adora. "A-Adora!? Hey, how long have you been standing there?" She chuckled nervously.

"Um.. the whole time? You told me to come in. So I did, but I realize now you thought I was Bow, and I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"Adora, relax! It's okay. I meant what I said, though. Wow."

Adora steeled herself, then smirked. "In that case," she purred, "wanna do it again?"

Glimmer was shocked, and Adora chuckled nervously. "Too much?"

"Not at _all_." Glimmer's voice was breathy. "I was just surprised; you've been really reserved, and I didn't want to rush you, or anything." Glimmer beckoned, a hungry look in her eyes. "Get over here."

Adora began climbing her way up to the bed. "Yeah, about that. I thought you were just really nice? But Bow informed me that we've been dating for two weeks, and I didn't even know what dating WAS until like 10 minutes ago, but it sounds really great, because I _really_ liked kissing you-"

"Adora, slow down," Glimmer furrowed her brows, then looked at Adora with a confused expression. "Wait, you agreed to read me a bedtime story just because..?"

Adora blushed and looked down. "No, I agreed because I've had feelings for you for a while, I had just assumed you were out of my league."

Glimmer smiled fondly, and shook her head. "You didn't even pick up on it when I kissed you senseless?"

"I don't know! I didn't want to assume!"

"Gods, you're _such_ a cutie. Get over here so I can kiss you."

"O-Oh! Okay! It's kinda late, should I change first..?"

"That depends." Glimmer licked her lips. "You might not need them.."

Adora's breath caught in her throat. "What.. What do you mean?"

"Adora, the sounds you made when my lips were on your neck were absolutely _sinful_. If you do that again.." She let out a shaky breath. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper, her tone low and sultry. "I hope you're prepared for what happens next."

Adora stared, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Yeah, Bow noticed the hickey," she said with a flushed expression, then shook her head quickly. "Oh! Uh, I'll be prepared?"

"You.. You _do_ know what I'm talking about, right?"

Adora flushed. "Yes, you're saying if I make those sounds again then you're going to jump my bones."

"Yep, okay, hearing you say it out loud like that is doing things to me and I _really_ want to be on top of you, like _right now_ -" 

Adora shuffled forward and laid back on the bed, looking up at Glimmer sweetly. "Is this what you wanted..?"

Glimmer wasted no time in swinging her leg over Adora. " _Yes_." She put her hands on either side of Adora's head. "You're so strong, but you're always so soft with me, too." She kissed her forehead, and laid down chest to chest with her.

"Thanks! I think?"

"Shh, let me take care of you.." Glimmer murmured gently into Adora's ear, then gently kissed just below it. Adora made a small keening sound. "That's it.. just relax. You're safe here, I won't let anything hurt you."

Adora's hands clutched at Glimmer's back. "I mean, it'd be okay if it was _you_.."

"Oh really now? Well, who am I to refuse a lady?" 

 

It was a while before Adora's grip loosened.

 

* * *

 

"So, your plan is to put catnip in Bow's smoke bomb arrows? How does this get back at Bow?"

"I mean, he'll know I got him, that's enough for me. The relevant part is that he's planning on testing them with Catra."

"Oh no. Where? When? We have to go, this is either gonna be the funniest thing, or it's gonna go really bad."

"..does she actually react to catnip?"

"YES."

"Oh shit."

With a flash, they were gone.

 

* * *

 

"Glimmer! Adora! There you are! Help!" Bow was pinned under Catra, who was.. kneading him?

"Oh my gods Adora this is so cute. And she's _purring_..!"

"It really is adorable. Well, Bow, I could save you, but I promised I'd help Glimmer get revenge for the clothes thing. By the way, you _lied_!"

"No! I just said Catra didn't take them; _I_ took them, she took _yours_."

"I'll allow it, if only because it's clever. I'm still not helping you."

"Adora!"

 

* * *

 

"So how do we get back at Glimmer?"

"I'm out, I'm tired of being collateral."

"That's fair. I think I'm gonna nap in her bed."

"... _Why_?"

"Cause then her bed will be full of cat fur."

"You're _evil_!"

Catra grinned. "Something like that."

 

* * *

 

"Adora! _Catra_ is napping in my bed! What do I do?! Does she want me to lay down too? She's _your_ childhood friend!"

Adora gave her an amused look. "She's probably doing it to get fur in it to make you mad."

Glimmer stopped. "Oh, I didn't even think of that! Ooh, that's so mean!" With a flash, she was gone.

"...Should I be worried?"

 

* * *

 

Glimmer appeared above her bed and plopped down just beside Catra. "HEY THERE!"

" _Son of a bitch!"_ Catra launched herself a foot into the air, landing with her claws extended.

Glimmer's eyes were wide. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about-"

Catra pinned her to the bed. "Don't apologize." She smirked. "You made your bed, and then I laid in it. Have fun with that." She leaned down and whispered in Glimmer's ear. "Ball's in your court, _Princess_." She nipped her neck, then hopped backwards off the bed and bounded out the door.

 

* * *

 

"Bow! What do I do! What if Adora thinks I'm two-timing her with Catra?!"

"Why would she think that?"

"Because it was really hot, and I don't know how to handle it! But I can't ask Adora, but then she'll think I'm hiding something from her!"

"Glimmer! Trust Adora. She won't get upset if you didn't do anything. You didn't do anything, right?"

"I didn't, I just laid there, and then she did _that_ , and I just laid there trying to process why I was so turned on-"

"Okay, that's more information than I wanted, just- Go talk to Adora about this."

Glimmer disappeared mid-ramble.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Adora..? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course babe, what's up?"

"So I startled Catra without thinking about it, and then I apologized, but then she told me not to apologize and pinned me to the bed, but like, not in a violent way?"

"Ah, she made a move on you then. I was wondering when that would happen."

"Pardon me?"

"She's been hateflirting with you for weeks now. This whole prank war got _started_ because of it."

" _Hateflirting?!"_ Glimmer looked aghast. "What is _that_?!"

Adora groaned. "Ugh, how do I _explain_ this? Okay, you know what, here we go; we did _not_ like each other when we first met, right?"

"Right, but I don't-"

"If I hadn't changed sides, but you still got to know me somehow, would you still like me?"

"I mean.."

"No, you wouldn't, but you would still see the other things that you _do_ like about me; antagonizing me because I'm _almost_ someone you'd be really into is pretty textbook hateflirting."

"So I've been hateflirting with Catra this whole time?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"What? Oh, no! Don't worry, it's not the same thing as what you and I have going on, if you're into her, by all means, go for it."

"I know, I just- Wait, what?"

"She's got it bad for you, you know. Catra didn't even hateflirt with _me_ like that back when we were on opposite sides."

"Are you encouraging me to go seduce your childhood friend by being an asshole?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Your bed _does_ already have cat fur in it."

"...You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"...I'll be back later."

 

* * *

 

Catra was sitting in a courtyard, staring up at the clouds. "What do you want, Sparkle?" She looked over at Glimmer, who was walking over with a calm expression. 

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

 _Oh? This is new._ "Yeah? Guess I'll pass then." _Let's dance, Princess._

"Suit yourself." Glimmer kept walking towards her.

 _What? No comeback? What's the deal here..?_ Catra looked back at the clouds. "Whatever."

Her attention was abruptly returned to her visitor when Glimmer walked right up to her. "Oy, ever heard of personal space?"

"Yep." She put her hands on Catra's shoulders, pushing her onto her back in the grass. "I just don't care." Glimmer kissed her roughly, then bit her lower lip, causing her to cry out softly. "Looks like I've got the cat's tongue this time."

 _What the fuck! I mean, I'm not complaining, but where did this come from??_ "You wish!" _Not my best comeback._

"Yeah, I _do._ " Glimmer let go of Catra's shoulders and threaded her fingers into her hair, pushing her tongue into Catra's mouth.

 _Oh, holy_ shit _yes._ "Then come get me, _Princess_."

"My pleasure." A blink, and they were gone.

 

* * *

 

"Um. Adora?" Glimmer was poking her head out of her bedroom door again.

"Yeah?"

"..Can you bring me a shirt? Mine may have gotten torn up last night."

"..do you not have any others?"

Glimmer huffed. "Catra stole them all, _again_ , before I woke up."

Adora laughed. "Yeah, sure, I can bring you one of mine. Glad you had fun."


End file.
